1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a kinetic light sculpture and, in particular, to a kinetic light sculpture that includes panels coated with a dichroic material.
2. Related Art
Special effect lighting has been in existence for many years and a variety of devices have been brought forth which produce engaging visual patterns. The public is intrigued by moving lights but continues to be intrigued by what is new, or that which provides a unique and stimulating visual experience. Notable examples of such sculptures include Lava Lamps™ and laser light shows.
The patent literature includes a variety of other optical displays including U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,650 to Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,231 to Rosset; U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,544 to Trueberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,800 to Lavinsky; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,528 to Dewees; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,537 to Roegner et. al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,461 to Geary.
A first object of the disclosure is to provide a means for the production of a visual experience that is unique, engaging, and attention getting.
A second object of the disclosure is to provide the user with a unique form of light decoration which can be customized to conform to individual aesthetics.
A third object of the disclosure is to create an aesthetic object which may be used to illustrate and teach the behavior of light and the properties of optical elements in a manner that creates beautiful and unique moving patterns.
A fourth object of the disclosure is to create a kit form of the system such that the user may experiment with the components and observe the properties of lenses, dichroic surfaces, holograms, lensed reflectors, mirrors, and other optical elements. The effects of such exploration will be rewarded by the production of a dynamic aesthetic experience.
The disclosure differs from conventional imaging projectors that direct their output substantially orthogonally at a screen. The present disclosure directs light obliquely at optical elements placed directly on the screen (or wall) and through the interaction of the projector with those elements causes a visually surprising collection of light patterns to form.